Bella's A WHAT!
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: What if Bella was much older then the Cullen's had thought? What if she had a secret. Going on a family vacation at the hotel seems fun right? Not at all, after they all had arrived, Bella's acting strange. What's happening to her? Who really is Isabella Swan? And just to make it worse, how is it that only Count and his daughter knew what was really happening? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1 Arriving at the hotel

_**Bella's A What!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hotel Translyvania**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Arriving at the hotel:<strong>

We all were going to a hotel, I don't know much about it, but all I know is that I'm going to be reunited with my family.

I just had to lay low for now, I didn't want everyone finding out about my real identity, my real name is Martha, I had to fake my own death just so that everything could play out, and everything could go back to normal.

I saw that a group of monsters were heading to the hotel, we all just decided to follow them to the hotel, once outside the hotel, Alice said, "Carlisle you should go in, then we all will follow you."

We all went behind Carlisle, he lead the way inside, but as soon as we were inside, I was about to run for Dracula, there he was, tall, dressed all in black, and looking at us all with a disgusted, but when he saw me, he had a look of shock on his face.

Edward quickly pulled me behind him, I pulled Nessie close to my side, Dracula stared in utter horror at the way I was dressed, standing, and the way I looked.

He zoomed in front of Edward, his pitch black eyes never leaving my face, I'm sure I looked different to him, I saw the familiar pink circle flash in his eyes, and I knew that I had once again found my zing.

He zoomed to go stand in front of Carlisle, and he said, "Who are you and how did you find this place?"

Carlisle said, "Carlisle Cullen, this is my family, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and Jacob."

I heard someone say, "Mother, i-i-is that you?"

We all turned towards the stairs, I wanted nothing more but to go zoom up there, and hug her.

There standing at the top of the first flight of stairs stood Mavis, she had on her black attire, she seemed to look right through me, Dracula followed her gaze, when he saw me, he whispered, "Martha?"

Edward said, "Bella, whatever they try to do, stay with me… Please, I don't want you getting hurt."

I said, "Of course love."

Nessie said, "Mommy, who's that girl?"

I said, "I don't know dear, but stay away from her or the man that's in front of us."

Dracula said, "How did you all find this place?"

Carlisle turned to me, everyone else did the same, when Dracula was in front of Edward, he said, "Who's your wife?"

Edward said, "Her name's Isabella Cullen, and this is our daughter, Renesmee Cullen."

Dracula said, "Isabella, how did you find this place?"

I said, "I followed a group here…"

Just then Mavis popped in front of me, she said, "Hi humans, how are you?"

Nessie hide her face, I said, "Who are you?"

Mavis said, "My name's Mavis, and I'm turning 118 today."

Emmett and Jasper both busted out laughing, Carlisle said, "Boys."

I was shocked, that's how long I was gone, I shook my head, this can't be happening, how much of her vamp life did I really miss, did I really miss her entire life?

Emmett said, "Wow, you're older then Eddie here, he's only 117 years old."

I had to get out of here, I couldn't believe that I had missed her entire vamp life, I ran out, I couldn't look at her, how will I ever face her now?

I heard someone following me, I couldn't hold it in, I started crying, I didn't know how long it was until I heard Edward say from behind me, "Bella, are you alright?"

I slowly turned around to face him, I only said, "I just need some time to think that's all. Why don't you go back to the hotel?"

He said, "Are you sure?"

I said, "Yes, I'm sure."

I heard him make his way back to the hotel, when I heard nothing, I uttered an ear-splitting cry, I sank down to the ground, I cried for hours, until I saw the dawn, I quickly made my way back to the hotel, knowing full well that everyone would want an explanation from me.

When I had reached the hotel, I quickly went inside, up to the front desk, and asked, "Hi there, uh… can you tell me what room the Cullen family is in?"

Dracula said from behind me, "There's no need for that, Isabella. I'm sure they could wait for you just a little while longer. Now, please come with me."

I turned to face him, he held out his hand, I looked at it, I slowly put my own hand in his, then he lead me upstairs, down a dark hall, and into the only room that was there.

Once inside, he turned to look at me, he whispered, "Martha please, I know that you're hurting, and I want to try and help."

I whispered, "I can't believe that I had missed so much of her life, I don't even know if I could look at her lovely face again."

He slowly pulled me into his arms, wrapping his long black cape around us both, I rested my head on his chest, he let the cape fall as he wrapped both of his arms around me, pulling me closer, I couldn't help but feel like someone's watching us, after a moment or two, he said, "Well, I'm sure that if you could just explain to her what's happened then I'm sure she'll believe anything you say."

I said, "I don't think so. But I'm asking you just one more thing."

He lifted my face up to look at him, and he said, "And what is it that you want from me, my dark angel?"

I said, "I want to come home, I can't stop thinking about both of you, and I do fear that if they do find out about me, then—"

I was stopped by a kiss, he pulled away, and said, "Never will you leave us again, my love. I vowed to never let anyone nor never let anything happen to us, I vowed to never let anything such as those humans harm us or you ever again. And I also vowed never to let you go again."

I couldn't help but smile at his words, I whispered, "Never will that ever happen again, my love."

And as both of us made up for the time that was loss, I felt like I was home at last.

But then there was something else that I had kept a secret too. Nessie Cullen isn't really who everyone thinks she is, her real name is Draculaura Mavis Dracula, she was indeed carried and conserve by me, but her father is Dracula, we both agreed on that same night, just before I had to fake my own 'death', that I would protect Draculaura.

But she doesn't know, I named her while I was 'in labor', I had to fake everything just so that everyone didn't know the truth about her. She's Mavis's twin, they both look alike, and she also has most of her father in her.


	2. Chapter 2 Lies

_**Bella's A What!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hotel Translyvania**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Lies:<strong>

After we were done, I was just lying on top of Dracula, we were both laying in his coffin, I was dreading for when I had to return back to my family, but I didn't want to go.

Dracula slowly opened his eyes, his eyes were field with love, I was about to get up, when he smiled, and pulled me closer.

I looked up at him, and said, "You don't want me to go?"

He said, "No Martha, I don't want you to leave…"

I had a call, I took out my phone, I glared at it, and then I sighed, answered it, and said, "Hello?"

**Bella? Bella, love is that you?**

I said, "Yes it's me, Edward. What do you want?"

**Oh good, because for a second I thought that the weird looking guy had done something to you…**

I had to look at Dracula, he was staring in confusion, I said into my phone, "I'm alright, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Hey what room are you all in anyway?"

**Oh well we're in the first room on the first floor in the first hall. Oh and you know that girl who is going to turn 118 today, well anyways, she came by and told us that she was going to spend some time with us… including you…. And that guy.**

I froze, I said, "Are you sure?"

**Yes, and Nessie, she wants to make friends with the girl.**

I said, "Wait, what? Are you trying to tell me that she wants to be friends with the girl?"

**Yeah. She's really nice, we all love her.**

I only said, "I'll be right there."

Before he could say anything else, I hung up, I looked at Dracula, and said, "I have to go. I have to do something."

Dracula said, "Is it about the humans?"

I quickly rushed out of the coffin, the coffin was still big enough for both of us, I was about to leave the room since it was starting to get night time, when I felt a hand grab my arm, I turned to face Dracula, he stood just outside the coffin, looking at me with a mixture of love and pain on his face, and he said, "Come back to me, my dark flower."

I reached up to touch his face with my other hand, he pulled me closer to him, and we both leaned in for a soft kiss.

I was the first to pull away, and I said, "I'll be back tomorrow, if you want. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I promise."

He said, "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

I said, "Yes please."

He quickly put on a clean fresh black outfit and his cape, then he lead me to where we were all staying at for now, before I was about to enter the room, Dracula said, "Would you like to meet Mavis later on?"

I said, "She's my daughter for crying out loud, Dracula. Of course I would like to spend some time with her."

He smiled, leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Nothing will harm us ever again, Martha."

I smiled, I nodded, and I whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow, my love."

He stepped back, smiled, and said, "You've never changed one bit you know that?"

I giggled, I said, "I hope not… but anyways, thank you for that welcome home gift."

He chuckle, he smiled, and said, "Again welcome home, my dark flower."

I smiled, we both heard the door to the room open, and Edward came out, when he saw me, he smiled, came to put an arm around me, pulling me away from Dracula, I quickly looked back at Dracula, he glanced at Edward, he quickly glance back at me, Edward quickly pulled me beside him, he turned to Dracula, and he said, "Thank you for finding my wife. I was worried about her. Say Bella, where were you?"

I put on my best smile, turn to look at Dracula, and said, "Thank you so much for showing me back to my family."

He nodded, his eyes narrowed at me, I just smirked, and whispered, "I'll see you around sir."

Edward turned to lead me into the room when Nessie came out, when she saw me, she hugged me, and said, "Mommy, where were you?"

Dracula said, "If any of you don't mind, it would be an honor if I were to take Isabella to meet my other daughter tomorrow."

Edward said, "Bella, would you like to meet his other daughter?"

I glanced at Edward who was staring at Dracula with a confused expression, he tightened his hold of both me and Nessie, pulling me closer to his side, then I glanced back at Dracula, he looked at me in confusion, I also noticed that he was staring at Nessie, I looked down at her, I knew that she had to find out, I looked back up at Dracula, and nodded, but then I just said, "Of course **we** would _love_ to _meet your other daughter_ _tomorrow night_."

Edward said, "And you are sir?"

Dracula only said, "Count Dracula, but I would love it if Isabella would like to call me Dracula, if that's ok with you Isabella."

I said, "I would love to call you Dracula, but who's _your daughter_?"

He shot me a glare, I smiled, shook my head, then he sighed, and said, "Her name's Mavis Dracula, she also has a twin sister, but I don't know where she is, her twin's name is Draculaura. Mavis is named after… after…"

He glanced at me for help, I knew that it was now a shocker for him to find out that I was, after all, 'alive', I nodded for him to keep on going, he just shot me a glare, I had to smile, then he sighed, and so he said, "Mavis was named after her mother, Martha."

Nessie said, "Mommy, do you know who Martha is?"

I quickly said, "I don't know who she is."

I glanced at Dracula, he just glared at me, but then he sighed, and said, "Isabella, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He held out his hand, I looked up at Edward, he just said, "Bella, let's get inside."

Before I could say anything, Edward pulled me inside the room, once inside the room, he quickly pulled me into another room, shut the door, and said, "What's going on here?"

I just said, "What do you mean?"

He growled, "His thoughts! Bella, he's thinking about you, how you had somehow return back to him, how somehow he'll never let you go again, and he also blames us for ripping you away from him!"

I had to speed over to a dark corner, I just said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He said, "Where were you today?"

I just said, "Why do you want to know about that?"

He yelled, "I don't want you anywhere near him! Bella, he's planning to first let you alone meet his daughter, then he's planning to not let you leave this hotel, and finally he's planning on marring you once we're all out of his way. Bella, he's trying to steal you away from me, away from us, and away from Nessie!"

I said, "And why don't you trust me to be near him?"

He said, "Just promise me that you'll stay away from him, please? I don't want you getting hurt or anything like that."

I just said, "Yeah sure, I'll stay away from him, if that's what you want."

He sighed, came up to kiss me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and leading me towards the bed.

The kiss was different, I didn't feel the love in it, I didn't know what it was, but I didn't feel the same way while I was with Dracula, and for some odd reason, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I felt out of place while I was with the Cullen's.

When we were done, Edward looked up at me, smiled, and said, "Thank you for listening to me, my Bella."

I said, "Sure thing love…"

Just then he said, "Who's Martha?"

I had to block my thoughts from him, I just said, "I don't know who she is or who she was…"

Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain on my left arm, I didn't know what it was, I quickly grasped it, but as soon as it had started, it was gone, I untangled myself from Edward who was about to say something.

When I was free, I went to the window, opened it, stepped out into the cool night air, the moon was out, I wanted so much to go out and fly like when I was free to do whatever I wanted with Dracula, I saw a bat flying towards me, I noticed that it was Mavis, I had to shut the window, I saw the confusion in her black eyes, I had to just stare at her, she looked so much like me, then I saw Dracula, and he was just right behind her, watching my pain field eyes, longing to go out, and be set free.

I wanted nothing more than to be set free.

Free so that I could be who I really am.

Martha Lillian Dracula.

I whispered, "I'm sorry, but I can't go out today."

And with that, I went back to the bed to join Edward, but then he said, "Do you know what else he's also thinking about?"

I said, "What is it now…"

He said, "He's also thinking about that girl that he had mention too, you know, Mavis's twin, Draculaura?"

I had to say, "Nessie!"

Nessie came in, and she said, "Yes?"

I said from the window, "Come here…"

She came over to stand beside me, and said, "What is it, mommy?"

I said, "Tell me, and only me, what do you see out there?"

She looked out the window, after a moment, she said, "It's night time, the moon is out, and I see two bats flying in front of the window."

I smiled, but then I said, "Do you remember anything of your childhood?"

She said, "No, not exactly. Why? What should I remember?"

I only said, "Draculaura Mavis Dracula."

She just stared out the window, and she came up to hug me. I wrap an arm around her, I stroke her hair, and I whisper, "Welcome home, Draculaura Mavis Dracula. And we never ever leave this hotel now that we're home."

And that's always true.


	3. Chapter 3 Confusions Part 1

_**Bella's A What!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hotel Translyvania**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Confusions Part 1:<strong>

**MARTHA**

Nessie said, "Mommy! Mavis is here! She wants to see you!"

Edward unlocked the door, I quickly rushed out, we both had been in there all night, just talking about anything and everything, when I was in the main room, Mavis was looking around, when she saw me, she smiled, came up, and said, "Hi, my father wanted me to meet you. He said that you wanted to meet me, and he also wanted to see if you wanted to come along with us to dinner tomorrow."

I had to smile, she had so much of me in her, and then she held out her hand, I took a step towards her, smiled, and reached out to shake her hand.

When our hands made contact, she took a step towards me, looked into my eyes, gasped, I quickly put my shield around both of us, her black eyes widen, and she whispered, "Mommy?"

I had to look around, Edward, Nessie, and Jacob were staring at both of us, Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were all staring at Mavis with confusion, and Alice had a look of horror on her face, I couldn't take it any longer, I pulled her into a hug, and I didn't care if they all were watching, I just had to say it, "Mommy's right here, mommy's right here."

She quickly pulled away, looking at me with a shocked expression, and then she dragged me out of the room, down the hall, and back to Dracula's room.

Dracula was about to close his coffin when we both had enter, when he saw Mavis dragging me, he zoomed over to my side, and said, "Mavis, why are you bringing Isabella—"

Mavis said, "Isabella? Her name's Isabella?"

I had to say, "Mavis please, I know that you're shocked. I had to do it. I had no choice!"

She looked at Dracula, he turned to look at me, and he said, "So is that why you wouldn't let us into your room?"

I quickly moved into the shadows, I heard Mavis, "Mother! Why didn't you tell us?"

I said, "They only see me as Isabella. They don't know anything about my real identity, I had to live a lie, and I couldn't just show them my true self. I couldn't go out at night, I had to go out during the day. It's still painful!"

Dracula said from in front of me, "Martha, you're finally home. You don't have to always be what they see you as. You could finally be set free, free to be who you really are."

I felt another stab of pain, but it was much worse, I shrieked, Dracula caught me, before I blacked out, I heard him say to Mavis, "Mavis, quick go get some blood. I have a feeling that your mother's going to need lots of it."

Then I fell into blackness.

**EDWARD**

We're all at this hotel for a family vacation, and so far, Bella's acting strange. First, she says that she needs some time to think, then she doesn't show up at all during the day, next I find her talking with Count Dracula, and now I had just seen Count Dracula's daughter just drag her out of the room.

I said, "Alice, are you alright?"

She said, "Something's wrong with Bella. I can't see, Edward go after her! Before it's too late!"

I said, "We have to find her, wherever she is, Bella can't be alone in this hotel while Count Dracula is around."

Nessie said, "Daddy, what happened to mommy."

I said, "I don't know Nessie, but let us all hope that she comes back soon."

Just then we all heard someone knock on the door, Carlisle went to go answer it, when he opened it, I had to go stand behind him, there standing in the doorway, stood Count Dracula's daughter Mavis, Carlisle said, "Why hello there, are you Mavis?"

Mavis said, "So you're the people who came along with Mo—I mean—Isabella right?"

Esme said, "Hey Carlisle, why don't you let her in."

Carlisle said, "Mavis, would you like to come in?"

Mavis just walked in, I couldn't read her mind, I watched as she shot me a sideways glare, like I had done something to my Bella, I was confused, what had I done to Bella to upset her, she simply said when she caught sight of Nessie, "Do you have a much shorter name?"

Nessie said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, everyone calls me Nessie."

Mavis nodded and she said, "Who named you Renesmee and Nessie?"

Nessie said, "Well, my mommy named me Renesmee and Jacob named me Nessie. At first, everyone but my mommy called me Nessie, but then after some time, she gave in."

Mavis pursed her lips, she said, "So Nessie, has your **mother** been nice to you?"

We all heard the bitterness in her voice when she said mother, Nessie said, "My mommy is always nice to me. What are you trying to say here?"

Mavis just said, "Oh I don't know, like has she been scared of the sun lately? Or has she been out only at night?"

What was she trying to say here?

My Bella wasn't like Mavis, was she?

I said, "Why would Bella be scared of the sun? I mean, we all know that she was just like another human when we all first met her, right?"

Everyone agreed with me, Mavis just said, "Nessie, are you afraid of the sun at all?"

Nessie gasped, she looked fearfully around, and then she turned to Mavis, and whispered, "How do you know?"

Mavis gasped too, she whispered, "Draculaura?"

Nessie whispered, "Dracula—"

Mavis held out her hand, Nessie looked around, when she caught me glaring at Mavis, she simply said, "Daddy, please? Can I go with Mavis?"

Mavis turned to face me, and she said, "Don't worry, sir. I won't hurt her if that's what you're worried about."

I said, "No. Nessie, you're not going. You remember what your mother told you—"

"Yes she is. And she will."

We all turned to find Count Dracula, he stood in the shadows, he had his arms folded across his chest, and a proud smile on his face.

I dragged Nessie behind me, I backed up into a corner, Nessie gasped, she was about to step out from behind me, but I held her back, she shot me a glare, and said, "Daddy, please! You have to trust me on this, I want to help mom!"

I said, "You want to help mo—hold on, what's really going on here? Nessie—"

Mavis said, "Nessie, are you—"

I said, "Her name's Rene—"

Count Dracula said, "We must hurry, Mavis. Mother's in bad shape, and Draculaura, you must find the courage to return back to us, back to me and Mavis, and back as a Dracula."

I growled, "She's not one of you! She's a Cullen! Bella is also a Cullen as well! What have you done with my wife!?"

He held up one hand to stop me from speaking, he made his way over to me and Nessie, I glared at him, but when he was in front of us, he held out his hand to Nessie, Nessie was about to reach out to put her hand in his, when I pulled her away from his mincing smile, I now didn't want anything to happen to my family.

Not while we are all on vacation.


	4. Chapter 4 Returning Part 1

_**Bella's A What!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Hotel Translyvania**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Return Part 1:<strong>

**EDWARD**

I had to ask, "Nessie, what do you know about your mother?"

Everyone, including Count and Mavis were all staring at Nessie, or should I say, Draculaura, I don't know what to call my own daughter, if she's still my own daughter, she stood in the shadows, and she said, "All I know is—"

Alice said, "Nessie, do you know who's Draculaura?"

Nessie said, "I wish I could tell you all, but—"

Count said, "Mavis, didn't I tell you to go find some food for Mother?"

Mavis turned to Nessie, and asked, "Would you like to join me in my hunt, Nessie?"

Nessie smiled, she stepped out from the shadows, we all gasped, she looked a lot like Mavis, but she still looked more like her mother, my Bella, Mavis whispered, "Mother?"

Nessie said, "Mavis, oh it's so good to see you—I mean—meet you…"

Count said, "Draculaura?"

Nessie had this look on her face, like she was in some sort of trance, then she snapped out of it, she turned to Count, and she said, "D-d-daddy?"

Count held out his hand, and he said in a whisper low enough just for her, "Welcome home, my other little bat."

Alice said, "NO NESSIE! DON'T DO IT!"

Nessie was about to take a step towards him, when I stepped in front of her, blocking her from him, he glared at me, but then he said, "Mavis, why don't you go check up on your Mother."

Mavis said, "Yes Father."

I just dragged Nessie into our room, once we were alone, I said, "What's going on here, Nessie?"

She just said, "I would not like to tell anyone about it. So please just let me go with Mavis to check up on Mother."

I said, "No!"

She turned around to face me, and she said, "And why do you say that for?"

I said, "Because I don't want you or your Mother getting hurt by anyone here!"

She just said, "And the question is still! Why would you say that for?"

I growled at her, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you're not allowed to go anywhere in this hotel without Jacob or me! Do you hear me!?"

Just then we both heard Mavis say from the other side of the door, "Draculaura, it's going to be sun rise in thirty minutes. We have to go now. So come on!"

Before she could say something, I said, "You're not going out of this room, young lady!"

Nessie said, _**"WHAT!?"**_

I ignored her outburst, and I said, "And with that said, until your Mother returns, both you and her will _**NOT**_ be allowed to go around this hotel without _**ME OR ANYONE WHO IS IN THIS FAMILY!**_ And _**that's**_ final!"

Nessie said, "Well, can't I at least say good-bye to Mavis and Mr. Dracula?"

I said, "You may do _**ONLY**_ that! But you and your Mother can not, I repeat, you and your Mother _**CAN NOT**_ talk to them alone!"

Nessie rushed out of the room once I had opened the door, I followed her out, then she looked at Count, and said, "Can we talk outside?"

Count said, "Of course, Nessie is it?"

Nessie said, "Yes."

Count smiled, and he said, "Come on, my dear."

I noticed that he held out his hand, Nessie put her hand in his, without a word to each other, all three of them went just outside, I followed them to the door, but I had to stop just as they shut the door.

I heard them outside the door, Mavis said, "Draculaura Mavis Dracula, how dare you!?"

Nessie said, "Mavis, they don't know anything about me. All they know is that I'm a half vampire-half human child, I was 'born' like this, and so with that said, I basically can't leave this room without—"

Count said, "Without one of them! You're my child, Draculaura! So with that said, you are allowed go out of that room without them! And this is, after all, a family hotel."

Nessie sighed, and said, "I know that, Father. But it's just… that my—I mean—Edward doesn't want me or Mother out of this room unless he or another person who's in the family who is my… my… my… friend."

Count said, "Your friend. One of your family members is only your friend! I do not like the sound of that one, my dear! And if that Edward guy can just take away my daughter and wife, well he's wrong, and you and your mother are never leaving this hotel again. Ever!"

Nessie sighed, and said, "I know that, Father. But you see—"

Mavis said, "Draculaura, you're born a Dracula, Father here told me that when he and Mother met, it was like a zing."

Nessie said, "Mavis, I just found out that I'm a Dracula, and right now, I'm already getting yelled at by Edward."

Count said, "We should get some rest, we all need to be ready for when Mother wakes up. You should too, Draculaura. You will need to sleep during the day, and only be out at night. And I don't want to hear that Edward had found out about your sudden change."

Nessie said, "I don't think that's going to help, Father."

Count said, "And why is that, Draculaura?"

Nessie said, "Because, my friend is sort of bound to marry me when I grow up soon. And he makes me happy—"

Count said, "He makes you happy! Draculaura, born into the most powerful vampire family that ever live, born as a Dracula, and a child of the most powerful vampire that ever lived, I know what will make you happy, I know who will make you happy, and I know that they do not, I repeat, that they do not make you nor your Mother happy. So it is I who shell decide who you should be with. _**Both of you!"**_

Mavis said, "Draculaura, he's right you know. He knows what's good for all of us. And he also knows how to protect everyone in the family."

Nessie sounded like she was crying, she said in tears, "But Father, you have to understand that he can not, I repeat, he can not leave my side. He did something to me while I was a baby, I still don't know what he had done. It's like I'm bound to marry him, and Mother, oh when she found out, you should have seen her reaction, it was not pretty, but he also told me that he will always be there for me whenever I need him or anything, but I can't—"

Mavis said, "Draculaura, tell us."

Nessie said, "But I can't let anyone know about this, it'll ruin everything I hold close to my heart."

Count said, "Everything you hold close to your heart!? What could you possibly hold close to your heart?"

Nessie said, "Everything that Mother had told me when I was younger."

Count said, "What is it that Mother told you, my dear?"

So Nessie told them all what I'm guessing what Bella had told her, she told them that Bella had kept calling her Draculaura, she had even tried to teach her how to fly like a bat, and she also said that Bella sometimes made her sleep during the day, and she also made her stay up during the night.

After that, it all now made sense to me, I knew that Nessie was up all night, whenever she didn't come out of her room, Bella would always come out from her room, whenever she said that Nessie was asleep in which confused everyone in the family, she would always say that Nessie was either asleep or went out hunting. It didn't occur to any of us that Bella had tried to make her into, dare I say it, who and what she really was born to be.

A daughter of Count Dracula.

I had to find Bella, and fast before something horrible happened to her.

But I didn't know that I was already too late.


End file.
